1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measurement machine management systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for temperature compensation of a measurement machine.
2. Description of Related Art
When a measurement machine measures a workpiece, some environment factors may cause errors in measurement. The most important environment factor is environmental temperature. Under certain temperatures, the workpiece and a raster ruler of the measurement machine may become deformed. And deformation may result in measurement errors.